A lighting system described in JP 2003-243189 A (hereinafter referred to as “Document 1”) is illustrated as a conventional example. This conventional example includes illumination fixtures that are installed in rooms of a house, a remote controller, a main controller, and a gateway server.
Each illumination fixture includes a communication unit configured to perform wireless communication, a sensor unit configured to detect a human body, brightness, or the like, a light source unit such as a fluorescent light, and a control unit. A person lives normally in this house, and when the person enters the area inside the front door (hereinafter, referred to as the inner entrance) in which a fourth illumination fixture is installed, for example, a sensor unit of the fourth illumination fixture detects the person, and a light source unit is turned on. When the person moves from the inner entrance to a living room where a second illumination fixture and a third illumination fixture are installed, sensor units of the third illumination fixture and then the second illumination fixture detect the person, and the third illumination fixture and the second illumination fixture turn on respective light source units.
Also, in this conventional example, an operating situation (lighted, unlighted) of each of the illumination fixtures, a detection result of the sensor unit, and the like are transmitted from the communication unit to the gateway server. The gateway server stores information such as operating situations and detection results that is transmitted from the illumination fixtures, and determines whether an abnormality (immobilized due to illness, or the like) has occurred in the person based on the stored information. The gateway server is configured to, upon determining that an abnormality has occurred, notify the occurrence of the abnormality to a pre-registered address (e-mail address, or the like).
Incidentally, the conventional example described in Document 1 requires a dedicated illumination fixture having a wireless communication function, rather a general illumination fixture. Accordingly, with the lighting system described in Document 1, there is a problem in that widespread adoption is difficult due to high implementation costs (initial costs).